


Zarkons Harem

by bluegreen119



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Zarkon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Concubine, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Harem, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Omega Allura (Voltron), Omega Hunk (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Omega Shiro, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Pregnant Hunk, Pregnant Pidge | Katie Holt, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, infirtle Allura, pregnant Keith, pregnant Shiro, pregnant lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegreen119/pseuds/bluegreen119
Summary: The paladins of Voltron have been kidnaped in the midst of a fight. When they wake up to unfamiliar surroundings their lives turn upside down. They are now concubines of lord Zarkon and are a part of the Royal Harem, what will happen as this plays out?





	Zarkons Harem

It all happened so fast.

They never expected this to happen, in the middle of a battle. It was like the Lions just stopped working, one minute they had the perfect plan of attack. They would surround the ship and hopefully do some damage. In the middle of sweeping down to attack, they stopped going. 

Everything stopped working, and they weren’t floating away, they were floating towards the danger. 

It was a moment of panic and mistrust, they all started shouting and going into hysterics. Most everybody started making reasons for why this was happening, offering solutions and mostly, blaming each other. It was like all the team bonding had just fallen apart, there was no trust, no teamwork, no bond anywhere. 

Allura was in shock, sure, the team had fallen into a bit of a mess at times, but this. This was beyond anything she could imagine. She began to worry, with the lions Zarkon could do anything. She had to stop this. She ordered the castle twoards the Lions, she had to get them on board.

Her plan, however, did not work out as planned. The Castle shut down just like the Lions. She looked at Coran for help, the man didn’t know what to do.

“I’ll do what I can, princess.” He told her, but there was nothing he could do. They were getting closer by the second.

And they could all tell you, no one was taking it well.

Keith started pulling at everything, trying to activate something and almost breaking multiple things. He was shouting the loudest out of everyone, and naturally, he blamed Lance. Keith didn’t care if he died in the name of Voltron, he just didn’t want to die directly in the hands of Voltron. Because based on what happened to Shiro, they wouldn’t be killed right away. 

Lance became defensive, naturally they’d all thought he’d done something. He started crying as well, he didn’t want to die. He’d never see his mother and father again, or his sister, or his cousins, or his niece, there was so many people he wanted to see again. So many people he couldn’t wait to see again. He couldn’t die.

Pidge tried to fix the problem, trying to reasonably fix the Lions, but even though she was the smartest of the bunch, nothing was working. Hunk was the anyone listening to her suggestions, but nothing was working regardless. She felt so useless in that moment. Her strength, what she was good at wasn’t working. This couldn’t be happening.

Hunk was listening to Pidge and blocking mostly all of the chaos out, he hoped she would find a way out, as she always did. He had to see his family again, and from hearing Pidges voice she was wondering if she’d be seeing her family ever again too. It added to his panic. 

Shiro was clueless, he was the leader, he needed to think. Nothing came to mind, except Adam. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, how he was right, about how he should have never left him. His Alpha, the man he loved. Gone. He’d never see him again and he’s failing his team. All he could do was try to tell everyone to calm down. But that wasn’t working.

They all felt air right when they got closer to the ship. They started feeling drowsy as the ship opened for the Lions. None of them could apprehend what would happen next. 

Four hours felt like four days as they were all shoved around. They were restrained and dolled up, it was confusing. 

Shiro was convinced they were going to make them fight again, making them pretty first. It was more pleasing to the audience if they could have something nice to look at, when it was getting destroyed.

Lance was relieved that this was all that was happening, but he kept asking to many questions, they started to get annoyed with him, they made it evident through a series of encouraging shocks. He shut up pretty quickly. 

Keith was a fighter, he wouldn’t stop arguing and hitting. He was labeled as aggressive and needed escorts to make sure things wouldn’t get out of hand. He tried to fight them too. That didn’t end very well for him. Pidges eyes were darting around the room like crazy, she was looking for any way to escape. She was so focused, looking for any chance to get away. She wondered where the rest of her friends went. It got her a bit distracted, resulting an a shock. Hunk did what they told him to and silently prayed that someone would come to help. And that they didn’t have the Lions. God knows what would happen if they got the Lions... it made him uneasy... was he going to throw up? Allura was not happy with this. She threatened them, but nothing seemed to make an impact on the Glara. She tried to reason with them, she tried convincing them, it seemed like she tried everything. But nothing was working. Next the Galra took them into six different rooms. when the paladins looked into the mirrored walls they saw that nothing changed on their faces. What were they doing then? When they sat down, some forcefully so, another Glara came in. Each of the paladins had to have a physical, bone of them responded well to this. Shiro started panicking and having flashbacks, so bad he started to cry. Lance just sat there in mid shock, asking them to “please don’t do that.” As if it would work. The Galra gave him a look of pity. Keith got a few hits in. Twisting his restrained arms over his head and hitting the Galra in front of him, but it didn’t have the wanted effect, it just pissed him off. Pidge tried to push the Galra away, her face flushing. This was private, what are they even doing? Galra should know what an omega looks like. They don’t need to do this. Hunk just covered his face up and hoped it would be over soon, and it was. After that experience, each of them were brought back to the original room. Each of them were decorated with painted patterns on their body in the color of their lion. When the paladins tried to rub them off, it didn’t come off. They were then adorned in jewels and precious metals. They clicked them into place, so they would ajust to become tight enough that they wouldn’t come off, but not so tight that it would hurt them. That is, unless, they pulled on them. After that they were each dressed in silky dress-like outfits made with fine fabrics. The paladins were confused, what was happening? They were then made to stand in a line. The room went dark and a light then shone on them. The last thing they heard was, “I present the paladins of Voltron for King Zarkon!”


End file.
